In die Wildnis/Kapitel 16
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 15 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 17}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 16. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Blaustern *Tigerkralle *Graupfote *Rabenpfote *Mikusch Erwähnte Charaktere *Gelbzahn *Tüpfelblatt Ereignisse Tod *Blaustern verliert ihr siebtes Leben Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Feuerpfotes Traum Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **Ahnentor **Mondstein **DonnerClan-Lager Tiere *Hund *Ratte Heilmittel *Spinnweben *Studentenblume *Schachtelhalm Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Wunden *Entzündung Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Donnerweg, Ungeheuer, Zweibeiner, Zweibeinernest, SternenClan, DonnerClan (nur im Original) *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer *Clanränge: Schüler, Krieger, Königin, Junges, Anführer, Heiler *Zeit: Mond *Redewendung: "in den Händen des SternenClans liegen" Wissenswertes *Seite 199: "(...) überquerten die Straße gemeinsam (...)" - Statt die Straße müsste es "den Weg" oder "den Pfad" heißen, da im Original die Rede von path ist und die Katzen Straßen außerdem als Donnerwege bezeichnen (vgl. Seite 181 von Into the Wild) *Seite 200: Der Satzrest "(...), asked Ravenpaw." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 182 von Into the Wild) *Seite 201: Der Satzrest "(...), squeezing under the fence, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 183 von Into the Wild) *Seite 201: Der Satzrest "(...) looked up and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 183 von Into the Wild) *Seite 201: Der Satz "The three apprentices hurried forward." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 183 von Into the Wild) *Seite 201: Der Satzrest "The black-and-white tom went on: (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 183 von Into the Wild) *Seite 202: Das Wort "scharfen" vom Satz "(...) einen scharfen Blick zu (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 183 von Into the Wild) *Seite 202: Der Satzrest "Firepaw could sense (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 183 von Into the Wild) *Seite 202: Der Satz "Bluestar stopped and turned to face him." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 184 von Into the Wild) *Seite 202: Der Satzrest "(...), Tigerclaw pointed out." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 184 von Into the Wild) *Seite 202: Der Satz "Firepaw looked down into the deep gully, steep-sided and filled with nettles." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerpfote blickte die tiefe Furche/Rinne hinab. Sie war steilwändig/hatte steile Seiten und war voller (Brenn-)Nesseln.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Die Katzen stapften am Rand des Grabens entlang, dessen Ränder voller Brennnesseln waren." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 185 von Into the Wild) *Seite 204: Der Satzrest "Without hesitating (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 186 von Into the Wild) *Seite 204: Der Satzrest "(...) to turn and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 186 von Into the Wild) *Seite 204: Der Satz "It did not come back." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 186 von Into the Wild) *Seite 205: Der Satz "Firepaw looked around for Ravenpaw." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerpfote sah sich nach Rabenpfote um.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerpfote konnte Rabenpfote nirgendwo entdecken, doch dann sah er, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 186 von Into the Wild) *Seite 205: Der Satzrest "(...) while Graypaw helped to pull Ravenpaw over the top of the ditch." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 187 von Into the Wild) *Seite 206: Tigerkralle meint, Blausterns Schicksal liege in den "Händen des SternenClans", dabei kennen die Katzen den Begriff Hand gar nicht und stattdessen müsste es "Pfoten" heißen. *Seite 207: "(...) ohne ein Wort." - Nach dem Wort ein müsste "weiteres" stehen, da im Original die Rede von without another word ist (vgl. Seite 189 von Into the Wild) *Seite 207: Der Satz "'Here,' he mewed." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 189 von Into the Wild) *Seite 207: "(...), fragte Feuerpfote" - Nach dem Wort Feuerpfote müsste "Tigerkralle" stehen, da im Original die Rede von Firepaw asked Tigerclaw ist (vgl. Seite 189 von Into the Wild) *Seite 208: Der Satzrest "(...) and confidence in (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 190 von Into the Wild) *Seite 209: Der Satzrest "(...) couldn't help feeling (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 190 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 16es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 16 Kategorie:Verweise